Time
by Shiori-chi
Summary: AU. Time Dimensional Fic. Our beloved Tetsuya travels through space and time, trap in her own world, without being able to tell anyone about it. Being able to witness and experience different endings or the same ending repetitively, she suffers and not know which is her real ending. Not-fixed Pairings. r & r. -Semi Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Oh well, this is a revised version of the previous one. Hope you all enjoy it while I worry about my literature test and a goal I've set;Update most story at my birthday, which is impossible because there's school on my birthday!-cries-**

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Prologue_

* * *

"You've lost, Tetsuya. And your 'precious' teammates will probably blame you." The guy, with red short hair and two different colored- one was a crimson red and the other was a beautiful yellow- eyes, in Rakuzan jersey, number '4', the captain of the team despite being a freshman in his school, said. His name is Akashi Seijuro.

The said blunette gave Seijuro a blank stare before stating firmly, "Even if that happens, they're still my precious teammates." Seijuro narrowed his eyes. Before he could say anything, she added, "I have a surprise for you." She grabbed her light blue hair roughly and pulled it off her head to reveal a pale blue long hair- tied in a high ponytail. Her light blues were locked onto his red-yellow ones. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Wa-" Seijuro's eyes narrowed even further. "I never realized."

Tetsuya smiled, she _smiled_. "Of course, I hid it well. Seijuro, this is goodbye." Stunned, Seijuro took a while to register her words and said, "Of course, this is goodbye. Tetsuya, we'll definitely not meet again. Be it, at streets or basketball matches." He turned and took out. Tetsuya smiled widened but tears that welled up in her eyes unconsciously, rolled down her cheeks. She followed Seijuro out of the gym as Seijuro stopped at the pedestrian crossing- it had just turned red light.

Tetsuya started to chuckle as she dashed forward after noticing a sports car, driving in full speed, going to pass by the pedestrian crossing. She muttered something as she passed by Seijuro. Seijuro, who didn't see that coming, same goes to the others, who could notice her pretty well, their eyes widened as they witnessed how her petite body being crushed by the sport car. Screams were heard, Seijuro stood there dumbfounded. Blood splashed to wherever it could reached. Her limbs were bent into an awkward position, body covered in a pool of blood and her eyes was lifeless- filled with tears. Yet, there was a smile plastered onto her face.

"Yes, I've lost but I'll just have find my way somewhere again. Thank you, Seijuro."

Bangs covered Seijuro's expression, before anyone knew it, Seijuro fell unconscious to the ground.

And our beloved Tetsuya went to find her way again, starting another not-out-of-ordinary journey.

* * *

.TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Opps.. Thank you for reading but this chappie is... Anyway Review please :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2 : The beginning._

* * *

Some things come so unnaturally and unexpectedly. A week after Seirin's defeat to Rakuzan, Tetsuya had found herself having an unknown, thus incurable, illness. She sat on the hospital bed, sighing for the hundredth- she assumed- times there. She stared outside the glass window before shutting the book and putting it down at the bedside table.

"Last scene of all, that ends this strange eventful history, is second childishness and mere oblivion, sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything." She quoted and laid down, still staring outside at the night sky. Because of the city lights, she thought to herself that she probably couldn't see any stars. But she did, there was only one, and it was shining brightly in the middle of nowhere.

"What a beautiful star." Tetsuya smiled before turning it into a frown. "If only this illness was gone, he wouldn't that depressed. If only I was stronger, he wouldn't win the game and stay that way. If only I won that game, they wouldn't have lost their hope." She muttered before sighing and coughing lightly. "So many ifs... That can't be granted..." As if hearing her words, the star glowed brighter and that lightened up Tetsuya's mood. Tetsuya smiled again and closed her eyes muttering, "Goodnight, beautiful star..."

Seeing Tetsuya sleeping soundly, the bright star flew down into her ward room and the moment seemed so magically- it actually was though. Bright light filled the room before it dimmed down and there was a glowing figure at the foot of Tetsuya's bed.

It was woman in white dress, let's name her 'Hoshi' for now. "Child, I can grant your ifs..." Hoshi stared at Tetsuy longer. "You look like someone I know from long time ago... Now I talk about it, you have her soul color and number." Hoshi whispered, stroking Tetsuya's hair. "Indeed. You look exactly the same... Such interesting creatures you humans are." Hoshi giggled, remembering the ever smiling face of 'her'.

"I shall grant your ifs then... However I have this bad feeling that it will also cause you eternal suffering but, this is the only thing I can do for you for now... Everything has a price to pay; this logic comes in..." Hoshi had a frown, a very sad one. She gave a bitter-sweet smile before chanting some foreign language. After that, she placed her hand onto Tetsuya's forehead. "I grant you eternal health and the power to travel between time and space." Her hand glowed and Tetsuya's body glowed.

"Tetsuya... My name is Chimiya." Chimiya smiled and disappeared, soon followed by Tetsuya. "We'll meet again... ...Thank you."

* * *

"Mmmn" Tetsuya shifted in her sleep before a loud alarm woke her up. 'Rinnnnnnnggggggg!' Tetsuya gave up and woke up as her hand moved to off the alarm. The sunlight shone in from her window into her usual- wait... Her bedroom? Her alarm? Wasn't she supposed to be in a hospital? Now that she thought about it, she felt healthier somehow. She looked around and observed her surrounding. She spotted something familiar- though not as it was a girl's one- and then she looked to her clock to check the time, 1st of April 20XX.

"Ah... It's my first day in Teiko Middle as freshman..." Tetsuya gasped, though it did not look and sound like one. She looked back to the clock, 7 am. She got up and washed up, still knowing what had happened but maybe it wouldn't so bad, after all she could change the past.

Tetsuya walked around her apartment and explored it, to see if there was any difference. Luckily, there wasn't any difference. She returned to her room, changed into her uniform and started to brush her long pale blue hair. She brushed and brushed- she still had her usual crazy bed-hair- before tying it into a high ponytail. She packed everything needed into her usual small school bag. She went to bookshelf, grabbed any random book and left for school.

Tetsuya buried her head into the book and walked all the way to Teiko. Once reached, there was already a huge crowd crowding at the entrance. She squeezed in the crowd naturally, still reading. Bump. Her bag fell onto the floor, herself too. She winced at the pain in her wrist and looked up. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorr-... Hmm... I am sure I bump into something..." He said. Tetsuya coughed lightly and stood up, after picking her things up. "I'm sorry..." She apologized to Seijuro, a younger one; the one with both red eyes. Hearing her voice, Seijuro seemed to gasp for that split second. He looked straight and focused really hard. Seeing that, Tetsuya chuckled softly. After a few seconds, Seijuro saw Tetsuya. Keeping the surprise to himself, he apologized again. Tetsuya bowed, turned and headed towards the assembly hall. Seijuro stared at her fading back and muttered, "This is interesting..." He soon headed to the hall too.

The opening ceremony talk was boring, it was the exact same content as then. Tetsuya yawned before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned and faced a purple-haired boy- on a second thought, giant. "Sorry to disturb but could you get that for me?" He said, pointing at a pocky box on the floor. Tetsuya nodded bent down and picked it up. She handed it back to the purple-haired boy. She pulled out a chocolate plus vanilla flavored sweet out from her bag and offered him to have it. The purple-haired boy blinked; once, twice, then thrice. His eyes were sparkling and said, "Thank you, nice person- people who offer food to me are nice! I'm Murasakibara Atsushi."

The purple-haired boy, who has a giant height, is Atsushi. He had shoulder-length purple hair- looked silky- and a lazy pair of lighter purple eyes. Apparently, he loves to eat and never grows horizontally but vertically. Tetsuya was shocked. Had she did something that caused her to meet Seijuro and Atsushi early? Maybe yes, maybe no. Tetsuya bowed and said, "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stood up and headed off the classroom with the other people as the opening ceremony had just ended.

Before Atsushi could reply a 'Thank you', Tetsuya was no where to be found. He frowned and whispered, "Kuro-chin..." "Murasakibara-kun, let's go already." His frown disappeared and turned towards the owner of the voice. "Aka-chin!" Atsushi headed over to 'Aka-chin'- Seijuro. Both of them followed their class behind the line.

After the class settled down in their classrooms, the teacher began to call the students to the front and let them introduced themselves. Skipping all the relevant people, it was Tetsuya's turn. "Kuroko Tetsuya-kun..." The teacher called out and no one- or at least what they saw- came out. Atsushi's ears perked up at the name and stared in front.

The teacher looked around to check. "Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, not here huh-" "Sensei... I'm here." The teacher froze, the whole class froze, except for Seijuro whose ears perked up at the familiarity of the voice and, Atsushi who had probably saw her already. They focused hard on place beside the teacher and magically, Tetsuya was there.

"Gahhh!" The whole class, except Atsushi and Seijuro, gasped. "Kuroko-kun, Why are you late?" The teacher asked after regaining his composure. "I wasn't. In fact, I am here for about two minutes ago, when you called my name." Tetsuya pouted, not that it sounded like or even looking like one.

"Argh. Pardon then." The teacher apologized. "Why not introduce yourself to the class..." Tetsuya nodded. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tetsuya bowed and began to walk back to her seat.

The teacher went on calling a few boys' name before it reached Akashi Seijuro. "Akashi Seijuro-kun." Seijuro stood up and headed front. The class was terrified his intimidating aura. "I'm Akashi Seijuro. Pleasure to meet you." Seijuro introduced and went back to his seat. "Next, Aomine Daiki-kun." The teacher said.

A tanned skin with dark blue short hair and a lazy- not as lazy as Atsushi- pair of blue eyes, boy walked from his seat and said, "Aomine Daiki! I love playing basketball and more basketball!" The class laughed and Aomine Daiki walked to his seat with a red face. The teacher continued with a bunch of boys' name before getting to Kise Ryota. "Kise Ryota-kun." The girls practically squealed loudly at the name.

Kise Ryota was a model with great features any model would die for; a mess of bright yellow hair, a beautiful pair of yellow eyes and fair skin complexion. Ryota walked out of his seat and to the front, introduced himself. "I'm Kise Ryota! Nice to meet you-ssu!" He gave a wink before heading back to his seat. And with that, most girls had major nosebleed and almost died that moment. The teacher sweat-dropped and called out a few names before reaching... "Midorima Shintaro-kun."

A green haired, pretty eyes with spectacles, boy walked towards the front, with a big stuffed toy bear in his arms. His fingers were taped. The class was staring at him weirdly. "Midorima Shintaro, nice to meet you." That was all he had to say and he returned to his seat. "Momoi Satsuo-kun." The teacher called out. The girls squealed at his name too.

Momoi Satsuo was a model too, his features screamed beautiful- not as much as Ryota- or cute. He had peach-pink colored short hair, a quite round pair of pink eyes and a very healthy skin complexion. "I'm Momoi Satsuo! Nice to meet you!" He gave a angelic smile and therefore most girls fainted. The boys were somehow captured by that smile too. The teacher coughed lightly and Satsuo returned to his seat.

The next person was called out. "Murasakibara Atsushi-kun." The teacher called. Atsushi walked to the front, still snaking. "Murashakibaraa Atssushi..." He said while eating his chips. "Nice tou meesh you." The teacher twitched but no one dared to confront Atsushi because of his abnormal height, heck even the teacher was scared. The teacher continued the list and then introduction was finished. The teacher later dismissed the class at break for them to go and check out the clubs.

Tetsuya was the first to leave the classroom and was unnoticed by anyone. She headed for the basketball club which was at the gym. She could try and apply for the club as a manager since she didn't know if a girl could play on the same court with the guys. On the way there, she bumped into a familiar-yet-not-familiar face. The person she bumped into was a grey head.

The grey head had two low ponytails and a pair of grey eyes. She rubbed her bum as she stood up and offered a hand to Tetsuya. 'She... She... Mayuzumi Chihiro-san?' Tetsuki gasped but held her hand and stood up. "I'm sorry and thank you..?"

The grey head bowed and introduced herself, "I'm Mayuzumi Chihiro from 3-B. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tetsuya was right and introduced herself too. "Let's be friends, Mayuzumi-san!" Tetsuya suggested and Chihiro was speechless. "What club are you in?"

"Basketball." Chihiro replied. "I want to join too. Are you the manager?" Tetsuya asked, Chihiro shook her head. "I'm a member but I rarely play in matches." Chihiro said. 'They can play?' Tetsuya smiled internally and asked Chihiro to lead the way, even though she knew exactly where to go.

When they reached the gym, Chihiro greeted the players and headed straight for the registration form. She took one and passed it to Tetsuya. Tetsuya filled in the form in no time and handed to Chihiro, who passed it to another senpai. "Kuroko Tetsuya." A familiar voice called out.

Tetsuya turned and faced a ravenette senpai, soon to be captain or already one. 'Nijimura-san knows me here?' Tetsuya questioned herself. "Er..." The ravenette senpai's name is Nijimura Shuzo, her former captain and soon to be captain.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Shuzo asked and frowned. '... He even calls me by my first name...' "You'll usually scream at me for calling your full name. Are you alright?" Tetsuya flinched and nodded. "Well, glad you made it into Teiko and decided to join the basketball club." Shuzo picked up her registration form and his eyes widened.

"I thought you wanted to play in the team? Why did you write manager?" Shuzo asked in disbelief. '... Great... Why is Nijimura-san so familiar with me?' Tetsuya tried to keep herself calm. "Anyway, I'll introduce to the regulars as the manager and more importantly, that role later..." He chuckled and waved goodbye. Tetsuya stood there in confusion.

"Kuroko-san?" Chihiro snapped Tetsuya out of her thoughts. "I have to join the others... See you then." With that Chihiro left. Tetsuya looked around before sighing. The next thing she knew was Daiki, Atsushi, Seijuro, Shintaro and Satsuo walking in the gym and submitting their club registration form.

After after-the-break-classes ended, Seijuro came up to Tetsuya. "Kuroko-chan? What club have you sign up for?" Seijuro asked. "Baske-" "Tetsuya!" Tetsuya turned and spotted Shuzo standing at the door there, waving at her. "Let's go then, you don't want to be late." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the gym. Seijuro had a dark expression on his face, which he didn't know why.

"Niji-" "This our new manager for the regulars and the first strings, Kuroko Tetsuya." Shuzo said, Tetsuya bowed on the cue. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you." "And that she's my fiancee." Tetsuya's eyes widened. 'I'm your what!?'

Claps were heard but were interrupted. Crunch. Snipe. Crunch. Snipe. Snipe, snipe... Opps.

* * *

.Tbc.


End file.
